my first pokemon fanfic yet to have a name
by tyler lee
Summary: set six years after black and white the pokemon world has changed in many ways one gyms are no longer used instead trainers battle in touniments. three young kids set off into this world.


The table was hard against my back the room was cold . . . I hate cold. It's also dark to dark. Three monks well I think their monks. They all had black cloaks covering their faces. I was so scared I had no idea why I was here or how I got there. The monks were chanting in some kind of Latin or something now I'm gonna do my best to spell it out to you but don't get mad if it's a little wrong. "senfa senfa doctorca gelca. Darkrai Darkrai master of the shadow. Then one of the monks pulled out . . . a knife it was kinda hard to tell in the darkness but it was there. The monk walked closer and closer tell I could fell his heat smell his breath, rotten, foul I thought I was gonna puke. It (I say it because I really couldn't tell in the darkness.) screamed as it stabbed the knife into me. The pain rushed into me like a river. The whole roomed seemed to turn upside down, the blood from my chest stared to drip down to what was the ceiling and like acid it burned into it creating a gaping hole in it. The holes stared to burn into one big . . . well it seemed to make a portal. The reason I say a portal is the dark crimson eyes coming from it. Large shadow like arms shoot from portal, and grabbed onto me shoving the knife farther into me it hurt so damn bad I thought I was gonna pass out or worse. The hands dragged me so close into the portal I saw that the eyes where part of some kind of monster, I remembered reading about it. The monster was the Pokémon by the name of Darkrai. In a deep voice it said.

"Soon we will be one". Right before it dragged me into the portal I woke up. I was shaking and covered in sweat. The scariest part was I've heard that voice before.

I was awoken to the sound of my cell ringing it was a text from my friend Abi. It said to meet outside. Now I know what you're thinking but both Abi and I are boys. There's a funny story behind it you see when I was eight my mom was telling me a new family had just moved in and they had a very cute kid named Abi, and I was like omg a cute girl. So I ran up to the door and knocked a boy who looked about nine answered the door he had a black sweat shirt with a red skull on it half the skull was on each side. It was fully unzipped cutting the skull in half. The boy had plain black jeans and bulky black headphones around his neck. Although he was only nine most people would and still think he's about sixteen. It's just the way he walks with his hands in his pocket. Then there was the time in Pokémon School when he gave the teacher the finger and walked out of the room. I looked at him nervously and asked him if his little sister Abi was there he just laughed and said "I like you kid ever need me I'm there. By the way the names Abi." And he slammed the door into my face.

I rushed my black pants on they had a fire symbol on the right thigh. I put my black shirt over my head and my unzipped sweat shirt around my back. I opened the door to see Abi standing there with an energy drink in his hand. He had a black trench coat on with the same old red skull, and the same old cocky smile.

"Hey Case it only toke five hours."

"So as long it toke you to come up that."

"Ha ha very funny man but come on we're gonna be late."

We walked up to an old looking white brick building with a huge old looking window with the wood cross on it splitting in fourths. We walk into room its big but filled with books. At the very end of the room was a nervous looking man with glasses on and one of those science looking trench coats. He stared at me for some time his brown eyes staring deep into my soul it was kinda creepy. He finally smiled and said.

"Welcome to my lab you must be the new trainer."

"Ye- . . . yes," I said nervously.

"You two done with the bromance I've got stuff to do," Abi said . . . well being Abi.

"Well let's get started, my names Professor Elm. Now let's take a look at the Pokémon," he said waving his hand at the table. Three balls sat at the table. The bottom half of each one was white and the top half red a large white button was placed at each center. "In these Pokéballs are you possible starter Pokémon. The first one and your best bet is the water Pokémon Totodile. Next is the grass Pokémon the very loyal Chikorita. Last but not least the flaming Pokémon Cyndaquil". _My dad always told me you can feel it in your gut the connection between you and your Pokémon. It's hard to explain but I felt it like the Pokéball and I are one in the same, like the ball and I are part of the same being connected in some kind of new space. My space._ I grabbed the Pokéball at the end the fire Pokémon Cyndaquil.

"Ok now which one do you want strange emo boy with a big mouth?" Professor Elm said

"Hey I don't have a big mouth."

Professor Elm ignored that comment and said."Well go on pick one."

"To late Elm I brought my own," Abi said as he pulled a Pokéball out of his pocket.

"Ok so were done here," at that moment his doors opened a girl about ten fell to the ground sweat running down her face, her shoulder length blond hair covering her strange golden eyes.

With a cry muffled by her heavy breath she says. "Wait! I . . . still need a Pokémon.

"Well you're late but I suppose."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She said as she ran up and grabbed the Pokéball at the end."

"Don't you want to know what Pokémon you just picked up?"

"I already know its Chikorita."

"Ho- . . . how do you know that," Professor Elm said in shock.

"Simple I felt its aura," she said as if that was normal business.

"So she smelled it?" Abi said in confusion.

"No it means she can feel its energy," I said not knowing where the info came from.

Professor Elm put his arms around us laughed and said. "Who knows maybe one of you three might win the regional Pokémon tournament."

"Hey Case wanna battle?" Abi said.

"You're on," I say sounding pumped.

So we ran outside to a really big field the slight breeze blowing the grass around forming a strange dance. I swear I saw a girl riding a green helicopter but that's crazy right? I was so ready for this a dream come true my first Pokémon battle. I threw out my Cyndaquil it shoots a blast of fire from its back out of excitement. I couldn't help but wonder what Pokémon he has I mean it has to be something cool. He throws his Pokéball and a blazing red Charmander comes onto the field.

"Oh man that's cool man," I say in awe.

"Just wait," he said trying to sound cool which worked.

"Ok I go first Cyndaquil use tackle." At this command Cyndaquil charged at Charmander.

"Charmander dodge and use shadow ball." Charmander jumps in the air as Cyndaquil charges at the spot Charmander was and Charmander's two stubby arms started to form a dark ball of what looked like some kind of dark energy and it launched it at Cyndaquil's back knocking it off its feet. Cyndaquil scowled in pain but got back up. I pulled out my cell and lunched the Pokémon battle app and a 2D image of the battle came into view the shadow ball took about a quarter of Cyndaquil's hp. "Now Charmander use shadow claw" the same dark energy formed around Charmander's arms and three deadly looking claws shoot from Charmander's hands. It pulled its right arm back ready to attack. I was ready for this moment I somehow knew he would do that it's hard to explain my dad had called it the trainer's sense and all true trainers had it.

"Cyndaquil, flame wheel." Cyndaquil rolled and as it rolled the fire on its back spread till Cyndaquil was only one big wheel of fire. Charmander eyes widen as Cyndaquil flew at it. Charmander grimaced as the flame wheel hit it sending it flying. When it hit the ground its body was engulfed in a dark ball. When the ball dissipated Charmander had somehow transformed into some kind of small black fox. The attack had taken all of Charmander's hp. The fox was knocked out I won. I should explain a Pokémon is were two Pokémon fight every attack that hits the Pokémon takes away some of its hp the Pokémon that losses all of its hp losses the match. I launched the Pokédex app even that had no info on this thing.

"Abi what is that?" I asked.

"You like it my mom sent it to me she's studying a faraway region, and she said this Pokémon reminded her of me. Meet Zorua the trickster Pokémon."

"Dude that's so cool."

"I know." He walked up to me held out his hand and said. "Good battle man," and we shook hands. "Hey where's your girlfriend?"

"Eve isn't my girlfriend, and I don't know where she is I haven't seen her sense we left the lab." Oh Eve is the blond haired girl that was at the lab I've known her sense we were both five. I held my left arm rubbed the scar with my thumb. Even though is been years the scar is still puffed up a little. It's the proof I love her and willing to do anything to protect her.

**Oak has signed on**

**Oak: were the trainers any good**

**Elm: yes I believe they are some of the best I've seen in a great while**

**Oak: really, do you believe one of them may make it into the national tournament? **

**Elm: I believe one of them will **_**win **_**the national tournament **

**Oak: well what about the girl . . . that won the Kanto** **tournament she's my bet. Her Charizard is the best I gave it to her myself**

**Elm: we'll see**

**Elm has signed out **

I was only five staring out the window when I saw her she was so pretty. I sound like a pedophile thinking that now, but I still think that. She was afraid of this new place she had just moved here from Kanto all the strangers greeting her it must be scary at least that's what I thought. I wanted to talk to her but I was to nerves. So I just sat there watching her. I asked my mom who the girl was she said her name was Eve. That night all I did was think about her. I loved her eyes so golden like her soul. That night I was in my room it was about 12:00 when I saw a light, a golden light man made. So I went outside two follow it. The light well the person carrying light walked into tall grass. There was scream the light fell and rolled to an angle that it blinded me leaving a ringed after image. I saw the new girl, Eve, being attacked by a wild Hoothoot. It's big red eyes stalking the poor little Eve. I ran between them and yelled "Stop!" Its beak glowed a bright white, and swooped down to attack. I feel at it struck ripping my clothes. While I was on the ground I searched for something to use. All I could find was a stick. I swung the stick at the Hoothoot trying to scare it. This time, when it used peck, it hit me and I fell again. I could feel blood covering my arm, it was warm. I was too afraid to look at it. Tears formed in my eyes, burning them. That was the first time I heard it the dark voice it said. "Do you wish to unlock the powers within you? If you do you will become a slave to it. A mere pawn to the darkness inside you, till one day when it devourers your very soul. With this knowledge do you still wish to unlock your true self?"

"Yes anything it takes to save her." I said not knowing what I just got myself into. It felt as though my body had overflowed with power. My arms started to glow a dark purple. I felt I had to hold on to the energy, but when I did this the body started to pulse like a heartbeat. The more I held it back the faster it pulses. Till it starts to hurt the pain was so overwhelming like someone stabbed me with a knife and started to twist it around. I had to I let go and with one last large pulse a ring of energy flew at Hoothoot. The wave flung it into the fence. Then three thin tentacles flew at the winded Hoothoot impaled it, lifting it up then a small black ball with a white core came from the wild Hoothoot. It's weird but I felt a connection to this Hoothoot. Like way a leech feels to its prey. I was feeding off it taking its aura. With every blob I took it lost a little of its life. It felt good. When I saw Hoothoot's eyes start to close a fully began to understand what was going on. Hoothoot was dying. I tried to turn it off but nothing happened I had to find out a way fast or it was the end.

I screamed "Stop!"

The deep voice answers "this is the price for the power."

"Well if it means killing Pokémon I don't want this power!"

"It's too late you belong to me."

"No I belong to me," I said trying with all my might to stop this.

Then I blacked out.


End file.
